Kipper the Dog Episodes on VHS
The Visitor and Other Stories # "The Visitor" # "The Umbrella" # "The Seaside" # "Nothing Ever Happens" # "The Rainbow Puddle" Pig's Present and Other Stories # "Pig's Present" # "The Rainbow Puddle" # "The Butterfly" # "The Bleepers" # "Pig's Cousin" # "Tiger's Torch" Snowy Day and Other Stories # "Snowy Day" # "Pig's Cousin" # "The Paddling Pool" # "Tiger's Torch" # "Hiccups" # "Space Invaders" # "Kipper is Unwell" # "The Igloo" Classic Collection # The Visitor # The Umbrella # The Seaside # Nothing Ever Happens # Pig's Present # The Rainbow Puddle # The Butterfly # The Bleepers # Snowy Day # Pig's Cousin Fun in the Sun # The Rescue # Clouds # Crazy Golf # Water Water Everywhere # The Big Race # Arnold on Wheels # The Farm Playtime # The Treasure Hunt # Looking After Arnold # Tiger's Joke Box # Pig's Sweater # Clay Time # The Magic Carpet # Kipper the Hero Water Play # The Umbrella # The Seaside # The Rainbow Puddle # The Paddling Pool # Big Owl's Bath Cuddly Critters # The Nest # Jake's Bird # Echo Echo # The Goldfish # The Mouse # Hide and Seek # Hedgehog Watch Friendship Tales # Sleepless Night # Hiccups # Kipper is Unwell # The Conker Tree # Surprise Party # Tiger's Cold # The Jumble Sale Kipper Helps Out # The Visitor # Pig's Present # The Butterfly # The Bleepers # Pig's Cousin # The Little Ghost Amazing Discoveries # The Purple Park Monster # The Robot # The Dinosaur # Jake's Friend # The Ball # The Flying Machine # Space Invaders Imagine That # Kipper's Circus # Pirates # The Magic Act # The Magic Lamp # The Costume Party # Arnold's Balloon Trip # The Fair Let It Snow # Christmas Eve # The Igloo # Tiger's Sled # The Big Freeze # Snowy Day Tiger Tales # The Camping Trip # Tiger's Rocket # Skates # Arnold's Drum # The Holiday # Buried Treasure # The River Trip Pools, Parks and Picnics # The Long Walk # The Swimming Pool # The Picnic # Cakes and Tails # The Gismo # The Lost Mug # The Magnifying Glass Puppy Love # Nothing Ever Happens # Tiger's Torch # Pig's Shop # Cousins # The Key # The Missing Tape Mystery Christmastime with Kipper # "Christmas Eve" # "The Igloo" # "Tiger's Sled" # "The Big Freeze" # "Snowy Day" # "The Dinosaur" # "The Magic Act" # "The Magic Lamp Sports Day with Kipper # "Pirates" # "Tiger's Cold" # "The Mouse" # "Clouds" # "Crazy Golf" Springtime Fun # "Tiger's Rocket" # "Water, Water Everywhere" # "Pig's Shop" # "Hide and Seek" # "The Jumble Sale" A Week of Kipper # "Kipper's Circus" # "The Nest" # "The Butterfly" # "The Gismo" # "The Lost Mug" Learn to Look After Someone # "Looking After Arnold" # "The Swimming Pool" # "Cakes and Tails" # "The Long Walk" # "Surprise Party" Day Out with Kipper # "The Big Freeze" # "The Treasure Hunt" # "Pirates" # "Jake's Bird" # "Arnold's Balloon Trip" # "Cousins" # "The Goldfish" # "The Nest" # "The Gismo" # "The Dinosaur" # "The Long Walk" # "The Fair" Summertime Tales * "Echo Echo" * "The Big Freeze" * "Jake's Friend" * "The Fair" * "Big Owl's Bath" * "Jake's Bird" (Mark and Spencer's release only) A Basketful of Kipper * "The Butterfly" * "Pig's Present" * "The Bleepers" * "Snowy Day" Nothing to Fear * "The Little Ghost" * "The Goldfish" * "Sleepless Night" * "The Camping Trip" * "The Conker Tree" Just Make Your Dreams Come True * "The Magic Carpet" * "Tiger's Joke Box" * "Buried Treasure" * "Clay Time" * "The Missing Tape Mystery" Days Off with Kipper * "The Paddling Pool" * "Pig's Cousin" * "Tiger's Torch" * "The Conker Tree" Everybody's Special * "The Holiday" * "The Big Race" * "Arnold on Wheels" * "Pig's Sweater" * "The Robot" Greatest Tail-Wagging Adventures * "The Seaside" * "The Visitor" * "The Umbrella" * "Nothing Ever Happens" The Great Outdoors * "The Treasure Hunt" * "The Paddling Pool" * "The Magnifying Glass" * "The Rescue" * "The Picnic"